The present invention relates to a technique for use in fabricating a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and, more particularly, to a technique which is effective when applied to resin molding in an assembly using a matrix frame.
Resin molding techniques are described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2000-68305, Hei 11(1999)-297731, and 2000-164615.
Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-68305 discloses a technique in which the interior of a cavity is pressure-reduced prior to injection of resin into the cavity then, the cavity is pressurized almost simultaneously with the entry of the resin into the cavity and, thereafter, is pressure-reduced.
Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-297731, discloses a technique in which resin is charged into a cavity while pressurizing the interior of the cavity through air vents.
Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-164615, discloses a technique in which an air bleeder is formed in a press and cut relief plane of a resin sealing die, and residual air in a cavity and gas issuing from the molten resin are discharged to the exterior through the air bleeder.